


What Matters More

by RamblesandDragons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drifting Stars (Gravity Falls), Protective Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: There are a lot of people in the multiverse after Ford Pines. That was fine by him...at least before his grand-niece fell into his life. Now there's so much more at stake.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	What Matters More

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)
> 
> Thank you again to my wonderful beta reader [Alverann!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverrann/pseuds/Alverrann)

Ford approached the cave as silently as possible. The cool shade of the oasis gave him plenty of fauna to hide in and the sand kept his footsteps silent. Any other day he would have been stopping to note how the leaves of the trees here appeared to sparkle, or that the bushes where a shade of orange he had never seen in plant life before, but he had no time for that. Instead he could only bitterly think about how Mabel would have loved the sparkles in the sunlight.

Through the foliage he could see the mouth of the cave and the person leaning against it. The person was absentmindedly fiddling with the large knife in his hand. Ford could see a slight shimmer from the cave - some sort of force field he guessed - and began weighing his options. Going in guns blazing was a horrible idea no matter how much he wanted to do it. No, Ford took a deep breath and took the crystal out of his pack.

It had taken him a year to find it and three months more to work out a way to steal it. It was a necessary evil in his fight against Bill. The gun on his back designed to destroy him was almost complete, and the crystal had been the second-to-last piece. Ford almost laughed at the thought of how his past self would be calling him a fool. He was still determined to end Bill, but now there were so many other things that mattered more.

Mabel mattered more.

Steeling himself he lowered his gun to his side. Not quite holstered, but not in a threating position, either. The crystal stayed in his other hand as he stood and made a small coughing noise to alert Kalthra to his presence. To Kalthra’s credit he didn’t flinch or draw his gun; he just stood straighter and asked Ford to approach. There was no sign of Mabel as he came into view. He wanted to curse his heart for the way it was beating so hard.

“Human known as Stanford Pines-”

“Where is my niece?” Ford didn’t let him finish. He really wasn’t in the mood for the whole ‘here are your crimes’ spiel.

“Legally I have to do this. I have been chasing you for a while; you should know that.” Five of Kalthra’s six eyes closed in frustration, the sixth he kept trained on Ford.

“I don’t care. I want my niece first. If anything has happened to her, I will end you here and now,” Ford growled.

Kalthra sighed.

\------

Mabel was dazzled by what looked like a windchime made of small bits of starlight. Her grunkle stood not far behind her haggling for supplies while Mabel window shopped. Her grunkle had explained that Bazaars like this were common in many dimensions, which was nice. Shopping was something normal in the weirdness that was the multiverse. It made her happy.

“In many places portals just appear and disappear – as you have no doubt observed – so lots of people work the travel into their lives.”

In each dimension and on each planet they visited there was something new to explore. Even though Mabel was terribly homesick she couldn’t help but love the beauty of the multiverse. She had been extremely pleased when they had landed in their current spot: a desert-like place with the most beautiful shade of purple sand. It was warm but the heat wasn’t overbearing. The Bazaar they had wandered into was large and sprawling on the edge of a wild and rather large oasis.

“Grunkle Ford, this might be my favorite dimension yet!” She said, skipping back over to him.

He laughed, “You said the same thing about the dimension with the singing ocean.”

“Well that one is my favorite watery dimension, and this is my favorite desert-y dimension!”

“I like your categorizing Mabel. I’ve finished here; did you see anything you would like? That translation job I did left me with some extra credits.”

“No, nothing yet. But I’m sure I’ll find something.”

Mabel took her grunkle’s hand. His six fingers curled around her small hand tightly as they walked. It was a crowed place which Mabel knew made her Grunkle nervous (even if he didn’t say it). She squeezed his hand back as a small sign of reassurance.

Even with the crowd it was a pleasant walk until her grunkle stopped dead in his tracks, pulling Mabel into an alley before she could say anything. She knew what that meant.

_Trouble._

“Mabel do you see that Sm’thrilan over there by the fruit stand?” He pointed and Mabel followed his gaze. There was a tall vaguely human shaped person with blue skin, scales, and six black eyes by the stand. Most of his eyes were focused on a little machine in his clawed hand. The fins that poked out of his neck twitched slightly.

“What’s a fish person doing in the desert?”

“Good observation skills, Mabel, his race is indeed aquatic. And he’s here looking for me.”

“What did you do to make so many people mad at you, Grunkle Ford?” Mabel didn’t mean to make her voice so accusing but merely gave a weak chuckle in response.

“Stand up to Bill, my dear.” He paused as he looked for a way out of the Bazaar from where they were.

“I’m sorry you’re having to pay the price for it, though.”

“I’m- … it’s okay. I know you didn’t ask for this, either.” Mabel felt bad about being angry at her grunkle. It wasn’t his fault Bill was a jerk.

“Well this one I might have been asking for. Kalthra and his people are not under Bill’s thumb. They’re a very reasonable and enlighten society. He certainly hasn’t been as cruel as some of the other hunters I’ve run into.”

“Then why is he looking for you?”

“Human known as Standford Pines, I know you are here. Come peacefully, and we can resolve this.” Kalthra’s voice rang out as the device in his hand beeped.

“Correction: why has he found me? Run, Mabel!”

And so they ran, a glance back confirming that the Kalthra guy was hot on their tail. Mabel had gotten good at running since she had fallen literally into her grunkle’s hands a few months ago. But the Bazaar was filled with people and stands, and it was hard to run around them all.

Then the worst happened and she got separated from her grunkle when she crashed into a tall person with eight limbs. The creature let out a yell and tossed the girl off in surprise. Mabel went flying and crashed into a stall of spices. The basket that she landed in wobbled a moment before falling on its side and a moment later she was careening down the hill. The spices filled her lungs and burned her eyes, making it impossible for her to catch her breath. The rolling made her dizzy and sick to her stomach.

The basket finally rolled to a stop after an eternity. Mabel desperately tried to crawl out of the spices that were choking her. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. At first she was relived thinking it was her grunkle but then the hand tightened on her. The fingers were sharp and there were too few of them. The poor girl tried to scream but her throat was too constricted. Her world grew black.

When Mabel came to, the first thing she noticed was how dark it was. There was some light coming from somewhere, but she was too disoriented to see from where. The second thing she noticed was how much her whole body ached, and the third was that her mouth tasted like she had inhaled her mother's whole spice rack. The earth girl’s heart skipped as she heard a voice that was not her grunkle speak to her.

“Ah, you are awake, small humanoid! Good. Are you in need of water?”

“Ummmm, yes?” The words struggled to come out of her mouth. She coughed a few times trying to dislodge the last bit of spices that burned in her throat.

“Please sit up.” She did as she was asked and looked around. She was in some sort of cave and standing at the mouth of the it was Kalthra.

“Ahhhh!” Mabel yelled and that started another round of coughing. That didn’t stop her from flailing and trying to pull the knife her grunkle had given her. Her heart pounded heard in her chest as she realized the knife was gone.

“Calm yourself, young one. I mean you no harm.”

“Oh, yeah! You just mean my grunkle harm!” She yelled back while trying to scooch as far away from him as her wobbly legs would take her.

“What is? I’m sorry my translator must not be working right. What is a ‘grunkle’?” Kalthra made no movement to get closer to Mabel.

“It means Great Uncle you- … you fish dork!”

“Fish dork?” A noise that sounded like gentle bubblies coming from below the water left his mouth. Was he _laughing_? “I have been called worse things. That is almost innocent.” The laughing continued a bit before he settled. “Look, young human. I really do mean you and your gunkle no harm.”

“It’s grunkle and if you don’t want to hurt him then why are you chasing him?” Mable had stopped scooching and got up to stand. She began to brush at least 50 different spices off herself ridiculously feeling like a piece of chicken before it was fried. Her host’s expression grew more serious.

“He has stolen something from my people.”

Mabel gasped, “But he wouldn’t-! … Okay, maybe he would, but if he did it was probably really important!”

“That does not matter.”

“It does though! If it was some sort of nerdy thing it’s probably to stop Bill.” Mabel almost wanted to laugh at herself. Not too long ago she was trying to make her other Grunkle stop lying so much but here she was now defending this one on theft!

“Bill?”

“Yeah, he’s this evil triangle and he’s going to destroy the world or something!” Mabel flailed her arms in an attempt to translate just how serious she was.

“My people know of him, yes. We have successfully repelled him from influencing our dimension. We know of his evil but that still does not excuse the thief.”

Mabel huffed and sat back down. “Okay, so now what?”

“Well I am afraid I am using you as bait, my apologizes. I really do not want to harm your … kin, but he has proven difficult. My people are not normally vicious.”

“Please don’t hurt him. He’s the only family I have left.” Mabel could feel tears welling up in her eyes but did her best to force them back.

“Do not be so distressed, young human. If he gives up the crystal willingly, I will let you both go free.” Kalthra now inched closer with what Mabel guessed was a cup of water. She took it with a small, squeaked out thanks.

“I have left messages with the vendors about where to find us. I am assuming he will be here soon.”

“You didn’t need to do that. My grunkle is the smartest guy in the whole world, and I know he’ll be coming for me soon!”

At that Kalthra smiled. “You know I have pictured what the human known as Standford Pines is like in my head, but you seem to have a different perspective. Tell me: what is a great uncle and how does that work where you are from?”

Mabel smiled. “Only if you tell me about where you’re from!”

\-----

“No need for the worry, human Stanford Pines. You are the wanted, not the small human.”

Kalthra snapped his fingers and the force field shimmered and fell.

“GRUNKLE FORD!!” The bright figure of his grandniece flew into him and nearly bowled him over.

“Mabel, sweetheart, are you all right?!” Ford pulled her away from his chest to examine her. Nothing was wrong with her physically as far as he could tell but there might be phycological damage to consider.

“Oh, I’m amazing. Mr. Kalthra has been telling me stories about his people and the places he’s been and Grunkle Ford did you really steal his government's fancy energy crystal thingy?!” The way she was scolding him reminded him so much of his Ma that he almost started to chuckle.

“I- uh, ... you know that fancy gun I’ve been building? Well it needed one of these.” He put the crystal in his palm a stretched it out to Kalthra, who cautiously accepted it.

“Oh.” Mabel’s face fell. She bit at her lip like she did when she was stressed.

‘If it’s so important why are you just going to give it back? You’ve been working so hard and it’s to stop Bill! I’m sorry I fell and rolled- mmph!!” Ford embraced her in a tight hug, cutting off the rest of her apology.

“Mabel, I need you to know something. I spent so long without my family that I almost believed I didn’t need one or want one. I was so wrong, Mabel. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, because _you_ are more important than _anything else._ None of this is your fault.”

Ford became acutely aware that Kalthra was still watching them, and swiftly placed Mabel back on the ground, clearing away the tears that had begun to form at the corners of his eyes.

“Human known as Stanford Pines ...” Kalthra paused.

“Go on,” Ford sighed.

“With the returned crystal your bounty with the Sm’thrila is now cleared. By returning the crystal - willingly - you now have a second chance by our laws. Any more violations will result in harsher punishment, however.”

“I will plan to avoid anything involving your people in the future.” Ford began to walk away, but paused to add, “Out of all the bounty hunters that are after me … I’m glad- ... what I mean to say is: thank you for not harming my niece.” Mabel smiled up at him, pleased. According to her he still needed a lot of work on his people skills. Perhaps this would earn him points towards progress?

“Human- … Stanford. It is getting dark and I wish to speak to you in a not so formal way. Please stay for substance and sleep.”

“Can we, Grunkle Ford? I want to hear more about his home planet and he’s not evil!” Ford wanted nothing more than to get away from this place, but the idea of Mabel getting a good night’s rest overrode that feeling. He nodded and Mabel dragged him over to the mouth of the cave where Kalthra had a nice camp set up. Mabel was fast asleep when Kalthra brought Ford another cup of tea. Stars he didn’t recognize twinkled above their heads and the night air was pleasant, but Ford was still tense.

“A fish to swim in your internal streams, Stanford?”

“... I’m sorry?”

Kalthra made a sound that Mabel had identified as laughing. “As good as these translators may be, they will never be 100% efficient. It took Mabel a bit of time to explain what and ‘uncle’ and ‘niece’ were to me. I was asking what is on your mind?”

“Why the extended kindness?” Ford was too tired to be anything but blunt.

“Ah yes. Your plight with the creature known as Bill interests me.”

“How so?” Ford fought the urge to check the man’s six eyes for hints of yellow.

“I am well-traveled as part of my job. I know the havoc his mere influence has had among the multiverse. I cannot imagine if he were to be let free from the Nightmare realm anywhere.”

“So, you agree with what I’m doing, but you won't give me an essential part in stopping him is-” Ford paused and took a deep breath. Yelling at the man who was giving them shelter wasn’t the best idea. “… That’s what you’re saying.”

“Yes, and that I worry about the small human. She reminds me so much of my young kin.” Ford believed it. There was something soft in his voice as he looked at Mabel. A deep-set frown formed on Kalthra’s face. “This life you are leading is not safe for one like her.”

“I- … I know. But the choice is out of my hands. She was thrown into the multiverse by mistake and Bill knows of her existence. Because he knows he can use her against me, I can’t stop moving. We can’t. I’ve always known I needed to end him, but now it’s so much more than that. Now I need to end him to make her life safer.”

“Is home not an option?”

“There are no natural portals to where we’re from.”

“So, say you defeat Bill. What happens after that?”

“I find the most stable dimension I can and, ... settle with her there.” Ford could almost see it in his mind’s eye. If they were lucky, they could find one of the more peaceful dimesons and live well. There were plenty where two random humans could be welcomed if there wasn’t a price tag on their heads.

“Very well.” Kalthra stood and walked into the tree line, waiting for Ford to follow.

“I’m not leaving Mabel.”

“The force field is strong and this will be only a moment. I am going to help you.”

“W-why?” Ford stood and followed hesitantly at first but picked up speed as a small ship came into view. Kalthra opened the hatch as stepped in.

“I must return this, but I know of a place where this grows naturally, and the supply is unclaimed in another dimension. I will bring you there and you can collect your own.” He placed the crystal in a carrying case and pulled out a few pieces of paper to write notes on. “Of course it will be unrefined, but I know of a place where that can be worked on as well with enough credits.”

“That doesn’t answer the why question, though.” Ford curiously glanced into the ship without setting foot on it.

“Because, while I disagree with your methods, I believe in your cause.”

For the first time since that morning Ford relaxed a moment and felt a smile cross his face. “Tell me everything you can!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I've had written basically for 5 months. Started it around the same time as Man Made of Stone but that one just grew a life of its own. Drifting Stars is tied for my favorite AU with Monster Falls. I cleaned it up thinking about applying for [this](https://gravityfallsauzine.tumblr.com/) but with work right now I just can't devote that much time to writing. (You should go check it out though if you love AUs. Also yes I'm still working on the Witch and the Con Man and Monster Falls stuff. Promise. I can only manage to write once or twice a week right now though. ):)


End file.
